Sakura's Innocence
by Rogue Coulter
Summary: Will Sakura stay innocent forever? She's a seventeen year old teenager. She and Syaoran are faced with troubles and unwanted battles. There friends are also in danger. S+S, E+T Please R+R
1. How Do You Feel?

Sakura's Innocence

  
  


Chapter 1: How Do You Feel?

By:Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. If I did I would be rich and I'm . . . well . . . not. If I owned CCS I wouldn't write a story. I'd write a comic. Anyways, you get the picture. I do not own CCS!

  
  


Akira006: Hey! Sup?! This is my first(public)fan fiction. I hope you like it!

*Sakura peeks from behind Akira006*: Yea! I'm in it too!

*sweatdrops* Akira006: Yes . . . uh . . . that you are.

Syaoran: I refuse to be in it.

Akira006: . . . Is that so?

*Syaoran nods*

*Akira006 turns from calm to angry*: SYAORAN! You're gonna be in my fan fiction whether you like it or not! And if you refuse I'll make you die in the story! *Akira006 smirks and sticks her tongue out at Syaoran*

Sakura: Ya, Syaoran! Be in the story with me! It wouldn't be fun without you. *Sakura makes an extremely innocent face*

Akira006: Ya. And you'll make your cherry blossom cry if you're not in it. *Akira006 fake pouts* Besides you don't have a choice.

Syaoran(mumbles): Fine. I'll be in the stupid story. . . 

Sakura and Akira006: YEA!!! 

*Syaoran sweatdrops*

Akira006:Come on Syaoran! Ya know I luv ya! *Akira006 winks and kisses Syaoran on the cheek*

*Syaoran blushes a scarlet color and wipes his cheek*

Akira006: . . . :coughs: . . . anyways . . . let the incredible, amazing, fantastic, . . . uh . . .um . . 

Syaoran: wonderful?

Akira006: Thank you, Wonderful fan fiction CCS story in the whole world . . . no universe begin !!!!!! 

*Syaoran sighs*: You get so carried away! It's embarrassing!

Akira006: SHUT UP!

A/N: Italics: someone's thinking

underline: changing point of view (or starting chapter)

"Quotations,": someone's speaking(duh) you know the rest

  
  


Sakura looked at herself in the mirror for the one hundredth time. She was no longer the young girl like when she captured the Clow Cards, but a teenager. She was seventeen and had grown a lot since then(maybe not more mature but grown just about everywhere else.)She let her auburn hair grow down to a little past her shoulders and her bangs fell in her face below her eyes in thin strands. Her emerald eyes were darker and seemed deeper. She had a thin waist, and her legs had become a lot longer. Her chest fit her body perfectly, not too large, not too small. She didn't seem as innocent physically as before, but sometimes emotionally she was just as innocent as in her childhood days. 

Sakura examined herself from all sides. She turned to the left and looked and then the right. And then straight forward. And then from the back(she had a little difficulty with this one). She looked straight at herself again and smiled her charming smile. That was something she would never lose. Her smile was like part of her personality. Then stopped and attempted a mysterious yet sensual expression. She ended up feeling very awkward and looking like a dork. She fixed her skirt that came a little higher than halfway between her knee and upper thigh. It was plaid and had a matching light brown sweater that she was wearing. Her stockings were also a sheer light brown. 

Sakura sighed heavily. How was she every supposed to win over the stone heart of her auburn haired, amber eyed love. He was a year older(eighteen) than she was. He had yet to say something nice to her and actually mean it. They had grown apart, Syaoran and her. He was still popular with the girls and always being mobbed at school by them. While Sakura had become less and less popular. It seemed like everyone thought she was different somehow. No matter how cool Sakura tried to be, it was always to no avail. It was hard to believe that Syaoran didn't even try or even want to be popular. He just was. 

Sakura sighed and laid down on her bed. All this thinking of Syaoran was depressing her. It was breaking her heart to know that she would always think of him, but he never of her. I need something to pick me up. How about some ice cream? It's just down the street. And none of the "popular" people hang out there. Sakura thought to herself. She grabbed her jacket off the chair and put on her shoes. She stepped outside and the winter air cooled her to the bone. She locked her apartment door and began to walk to the ice cream shop. What was I thinking? Ice cream in winter? Sakura wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. She fell back, but a hand grabbed hers and steadied her.

"Sorry, I-"Sakura looked up and saw it was none other than Syaoran. Sakura slightly blushed. "I-I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry." His auburn hair had specks of white snow in it. His amber eyes were locked in her emerald eyes. Sakura could feel the warmth of his hand holding on to hers.

Syaoran said, "Forget it." In his rough voice. Sakura felt her knees start to go weak. Oh, God! My knees went out! Sure enough, Sakura fell to her knees in the snow. She felt the snow melt against her body heat and the knees of her stockings became wet as a result. Sakura closed her eyes in embarrassment. When she opened them, she was looking straight into Syaoran's amber eyes which were filled with concern. He was kneeling next her in the snow. " Are you ok?"

Sakura nodded because she was lost in his deep amber eyes. "I'm fine." Sakura was finally able to answer. Syaoran helped her up. Sakura noticed that their hands were still together, but she didn't dare take hers away. Say something stupid! Sakura chided herself. " . . .uh . . . um . . . I-I was just g-going to get some i-ice cream. Would y-you care to c-come?" Sakura finally got out between her nervous stuttering.

"Ice cream in the winter?" Syaoran asked.

" . . . um . . . wel-"

"Sounds great." Syaoran interrupted.

Sakura was having a party in her head, and she was smiling her big, big charming smile. "Great." Sakura said. They walked down the street together, not noticing their hands were still together, to the ice cream shop. When they got there, Syaoran let go of Sakura's hand to open the door for her.(A/N: That's right Syaoran! I'm givin' you manners in this story. You know, the ones you never had! HAHA!) "Thank you," Sakura said. Syaoran nodded in return. They walked into the brightly colored shop with the big glass windows and 80's music playing. There was a man standing behind the counter waiting for some customers. 

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked. The man looked up and was suddenly cheerful because he had customers. 

"Hello! What can I get you and your boyfriend?" The man asked.

"We're not togeth- never mind." Sakura knew it didn't really matter and besides she liked the idea of Syaoran and her being together. " I'll have one scoop of the Swiss Chocolate with Reeses in it." Sakura replied.

"Cup or cone?" The man asked.

" uh . . . cup." Sakura replied because she didn't want to look like a pig in front of Syaoran.

"And you?" The man asked Syaoran as he began to make Sakura's.

Syaoran thought for a second and then said, "I'll have one scoop of Vanilla with chocolate syrup. And in a cup." He replied.

"Coming right up." The man called out cheerfully. He finished Sakura's order and handed it to her. Then Syaoran's and handed it to him. The man calculated the total on the register and said, " $5.25." Sakura opened her purse and dug around looking for her wallet.

Syaoran stepped in front of her and said, "I'm paying." He handed the money to the man. 

Sakura objected and the man said, "Miss, you should always let the man pay when on a date." She opened her mouth and was about to object further, but decided against it. So she retreated to a seat by the window. Syaoran sat across from her, and they ate in silence for a while. 

" So," Sakura began trying to make conversation. " What do you think of all this snow we're having? Kinda strange snowing in Tokyo isn't it?" Sakura asked. 

Sakura, you stupid, stupid person! He doesn't want to talk about the weather! She mentally hit herself.

"Yes, it is strange." Syaoran replied. He looked out the window. Sakura felt like she was going to faint. He looked so hot at that moment. Syaoran turned his eyes to look into Sakura's. Sakura looked down although she had already gotten this stare before when they were kids. But this was different because now she liked him. She began fidgeting with the edge of her slightly wet skirt. She felt a bit hot so she slipped her jacket off. Sakura didn't know why but she looked at him and smiled. Syaoran gave her one of his extremely rare smiles in return. Sakura had a slight shade of red tint her cheeks and looked down to try to hide it. Syaoran noticed and smiled bigger. " Sakura?" 

Sakura looked up upon hearing her name. "Yes?" 

"Would you like to," Syaoran stopped and looked out the window. Sakura noticed he was slightly blushing. " get some hot chocolate at my apartment?" He looked very sincere and slightly nervous. So Sakura knew he meant it.

"That would be nice." Sakura replied and also nodded her head. Syaoran gave her a small smile in return. 

After Sakura and Syaoran finished their ice cream, Syaoran led Sakura to his large apartment. Syaoran held the door open, and Sakura stepped inside. He locked the door behind them. Sakura remembered coming here once when they were little for some reason. The walls were a dark, kind of eerie forest green. That's right. Green is his favorite color. Sakura thought. There were a few clothes and things here and there, but for the most part it was clean. Syaoran led her to the kitchen and looked in a cupboard.

"I don't have any hot chocolate. Is coffee ok?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded. Even though Syaoran's apartment was eerie, Sakura felt safe. She always seemed to feel safe near him. Sakura sat at the table and soon the coffee was done. Syaoran sat across from her as usual. There was an awkward silence and Sakura wondered if Syaoran had noticed. She couldn't tell because his face was emotionless. Sakura took a sip of coffee and was soon warmed up. She sighed, not meaning to make it as loud as she did. Syaoran looked at her. His expression was hard to read. His eyes weren't making her feel as though he could see into her like when they were young. There didn't seem to be anything harsh in them. Sakura looked away but still felt his gaze. 

"It seems to be snowing pretty hard out there." Syaoran commented. "Perhaps we should check the weather report."

"Good idea." Sakura replied. She followed Syaoran into the living room. She sat on the couch and Syaoran sat next to her. He turned on the TV and switched it to the weather channel. 

. . . This is a blizzard it seems. The roads are blocked, cars are stalled. If you are in doors, stay there until further notice. Do not go outside! I repeat. Do not go outside . . . 

That's all Sakura heard. When was until further notice?!

. . . most likely the roads should be working and the snow should stop tomorrow morning or afternoon . . 

I'm spending the night at Syaoran's?! Oh, Lord, I love you! Yes! She felt like jumping up and screaming it out loud. However, she calmed herself and tried to sound disappointed. "Tomorrow?"

"That's what I heard." Syaoran replied.

" Well . . . um . . . I guess," Sakura looked at Syaoran. "I'm staying here for the night." Syaoran nodded.

" . . . I guess you'll need some other clothes . . ."Syaoran commented.

"Ya." Sakura replied.

Syaoran left and came back with a big green T-Shirt. "You can change in the bathroom." He said and led her there.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Sakura asked before Syaoran left.

"Go ahead." He replied.

Sakura ran her water and undressed. It felt strange bathing in a guy's house who wasn't even her boyfriend or close friend and she had a major crush on. Sakura let the warm water wash away her worries and tensions of the day. She took her time and thought. . . . Syaoran . . . Is what went through her mind. Tears streamed down her face and were washed away down the drain. Why am I crying? Sakura asked herself. Because you love him and realized he doesn't love you. Her other part answered. "I'll tell him tonight." Sakura decided. She washed her hair and bathed. She got out and dried herself off. Then she put on some lavender body mist(she had a small bottle in her purse for emergencies) and slipped the big T-shirt over her head. 

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. The shoulders of the shirt were becoming wet from her hair and turning a darker shade of green. The shirt stopped a little below her upper thigh. The color brought out her emerald eyes and made them seem to shine. "Wow. I like this color. I'll get a shirt or skirt or something in it."She thought aloud. What am I supposed to do with my other clothes? She mentally asked herself. I guess just bring them and ask Syaoran. She answered herself. Sakura gathered up her things and walked back to the living room. Syaoran wasn't there so Sakura just sat on the couch waiting for him. She was nervous about telling him. She sat there with her knees together and hands in her lap. She kept changing the placement of her fingers. Syaoran came shortly with a pillow and blanket in his arms. 

"You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the couch." Syaoran offered.

"Where can I put my clothes?" Sakura asked.

"I guess next the bed or where you would like." He answered. Sakura didn't know that Syaoran also liked her a lot. He was nervous about this but was good at hiding his emotions. He thought she hated him because . . . well . . . they were opposites. Sakura was kind and cheerful while Syaoran was glum and arrogant. While Sakura had been in the shower, Syaoran had been making his room presentable and hiding some pictures he had of her. Hopefully she didn't look in his closet because that is where they were. He had an idea to keep her from looking, "Don't look in the closet because it's packed with junk that would fall out if you opened the door." Syaoran fake warned. 

Sakura nodded. I'm sleeping in the same bed Syaoran sleeps in?! This is getting better and better. I must be dreaming. Sakura pinched her thigh. "Ouch!" Nope it's real alright. Sakura looked at Syaoran who seemed to be thinking. Should I tell him now? Or tomorrow? Sakura asked herself. Tell him now. Was the answer and Sakura knew it. She bit her lower lip. Ok, here goes nothing. "Syaoran?" He looked at her upon hearing his name. "I-I need to tell you something. Could you sit down, please?" Sakura's heart was racing as he sat next to her. " . . . um . . . uh . . . well it's um kinda hard to say . . . but um . . . well uh . . . Syaoran, I-I -I um," Say it! , " I love you. I've known it for a while and finally decided to tell you. I've loved you since we finished capturing cards and I got to know you better. I loved you for who you were behind your sometimes arrogant self. I know this is really a spur of the moment thing. I understand if you feel awkward or something. I just had to tell you." Sakura looked up at him and his image became blurry from the tears that filled her eyes. She put her face in her hands and began to cry. Sakura felt Syaoran's arms go around her and she cried on his shirt. Her body was shaking from all the tears that came out.

"Shhh. Calm down." Syaoran said. Sakura sniffled and looked up at him. She gave him a weak smile. Syaoran's eyes were serious. "I," He stopped then continued, " love you too." He said quickly. His face was scarlet. He looked at her and blushed more. 

Sakura blushed too. "Sorry about your shirt." She said and motioned to the wet spot where she cried. Syaoran didn't reply. He leaned down and kissed her. Ya! I got kissed by Syaoran. He loves me! Haha! I feel like I'm flying! Sakura's mind was not too partied out yet. It was throwing yet another party. 

When Syaoran pulled out of the kiss, he said, "Your blushing."

Sakura looked at him and replied, "So are you." She leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "Well, this was a very emotional night."

Syaoran gave a small laugh, "Ya. It really was." The radio was on and a slow song started to play.

"Dance with me." Sakura whispered in Syaoran's ear.

"Is that a request or a command?" Syaoran asked.

"Dance with me." Sakura repeated. 

Syaoran smiled. "Ok." He replied. They stood up and Sakura put her arms around his neck. Syaoran put his arms around her waist. They began to sway to the rhythm. Sakura knew this song and hummed it. She felt as though there was nothing that could hurt her right there in Syaoran's arms. She laid her head on his shoulder. She could smell his clean scent. The song ended, but they kept dancing. They were in a different place. It was just Syaoran and Sakura finally together. This is so romantic. Sakura thought. Tomoyo's gonna die when I tell her. Sakura didn't notice, but they had stopped. She was just standing there in Syaoran's arms. She pulled back and looked up at him. He looked down at her.(A/N: He is taller than her by about a head or so.)

"That was nice," Sakura commented. Syaoran nodded in agreement. It was quiet except for a song coming from the radio. Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder again. She just wanted this moment to last forever. To stay there in his arms forever. It was like a dream she never wanted wake up from.

"This is so strange." Syaoran said. Sakura looked up at him with a questioning look. "I mean, I bumped into you on the street, we had ice cream together, came and had coffee at my apartment, figured out you were spending the night, and told each other that we loved each other."

Sakura laughed, "Ya. I see what you mean. But it was a wonderfully strange night." 

"Yes, it was." Syaoran answered.

They watched TV and talked the rest of the night. Sakura fell asleep in Syaoran's arms. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. My cherry blossom. He thought before he closed the door and went to go to sleep on the couch. 

  
  


A/N: Isn't it sooo sweet?! Man I wish I was Sakura. Syaoran's hot!

Syaoran: Akira006, I didn't know you felt that way about me.

Akira006: O, come on you know I luv ya!


	2. Sakura and Syaoran

  
  


Sakura's Innocence

  
  


Chapter 2: Sakura and Syaoran

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: Do you think I own CCS? . . . You do? THANK YOU! But alas I don't!

  
  


Akira006: Welcome to chapter 2 of Sakura's Innocence! Staring Syaoran and Sakura. In the last chapter Sakura was spending the night at Syaoran's apartment!(I'm so evil!) 

Syaoran: Ya. You are!*mumbles something under his breath in Chinese*

Akira006: What did you say Li Syaoran?!

Syaoran: Nothing really . . .

Akira006: I HATE YOU! I give you an awesome story to star in, and you're not happy! I outta . . . *trails off* 

Sakura: I like it so far. But why is it called Sakura's Innocence?

*Akira006 is fighting with Syaoran and stops suddenly*: You have to wait til you read it all and then you will know! Because I am Akira006 the all knowing!

*Sakura and Syaoran sweatdrop* Akira006: Now that sounded lame didn't it?

*Sakura and Syaoran nod*

*Akira006 turns cheerful again*: Oh, well! Let the wonderful story begin!

  
  


Sakura woke up, a few of the sun's rays were shining through the window and reached Sakura's face. She opened one eye and then the other. She sat up and the thick emerald silk Chinese sheets slid down to her waist. Sakura looked around and it took her a second to remember what happened. She looked around the room. It had the same dark forest green walls. Above the bed was a large poster with a Chinese dragon on it. His furniture was made of oak and was stained darkly. There was a small shrine in one corner. She noticed most everything was either green, gold, red, or black. Sakura felt safe in this room. She noticed that it smelled just like Syaoran. She got up and opened the door. 

She walked down the long, dark hallway. Sakura hoped she was going in the right direction since she didn't know the way to his room. She knew she was when she saw the living room. Syaoran was lying on the couch asleep. Sakura's eyes softened remembering last night. She put two fingers to her lips. He had kissed her. She walked over to him as quietly as she could and knelt next to him. He was wearing only boxers which allowed Sakura to see his lean muscular upper body. She gently brought her finger to his jaw. Sakura barely touched his skin. She traced an invisible line from his jaw down his chin. She was entranced with his handsome face. What if he wakes up and sees me like this? She asked herself. She didn't know why, but she brought her finger to his lips. They were soft. Sakura closed her eyes, leaned down, and kissed him. 

Syaoran woke up and felt Sakura kissing him. What a great way to wake up! To wake up to an angel kissing you. Yes, it was true. Syaoran felt Sakura was like an angel, always so cheerful and innocent. He felt like he had to protect her from anything that would try to steal his cherry blossom's innocence.(Syaoran: I DO NOT! Akira006: Now you do!)

Sakura felt Syaoran kissing her back. She pulled back in surprise. Syaoran smiled and sat up on the couch. Sakura was looking up at Syaoran and blushing. He was looking down at her and their eyes were locked. He brought his hand to her face and brushed back a stray hair. Sakura closed her eyes at the feel of his soft touch on her face. He kept his hand on her cheek, and Sakura put her hand on top of his. She stood up and sat next to him. Sakura leaned against him and could feel his shoulders barely lift as he breathed. "Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember that time I told Yukito what I felt for him and he told me he felt the same for my brother and father? Then Tomoyo left, and you said I should go home. I asked you to come with me to Penguin Park. You said yes, and we sat on the swings. I told you what happened and started crying. You handed me a handkerchief and comforted me. You let me cry on your shoulder. Do you remember?" Sakura asked.

"Ya. I do. You were so upset. I felt sorry for you because you truly loved him."Syaoran replied.

"I still do." Syaoran gave her a look. " As a friend that is." Sakura explained smiling. 

There was a silence then Syaoran asked, "Would you like me to make breakfast?"

"You cook?" Sakura asked.

"I live by myself so it's something you learn, and I don't have that much money to buy my breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day." Syaoran replied.

"Oh, sure." Sakura answered. 

They went to the kitchen and Syaoran asked, "What do you want?"

"What can you make?" 

"Most things." 

" . . . um . . . What about pancakes?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. Do you like fruit in them or on them for a topping?"

"No. I like them plain or with chocolate chips in them." 

Sakura's innocence of the answer and look on her face made Syaoran smile. 

"Plain it is." Syaoran got down a pan and the box of ingredients.(A/N: You know those boxes of pancake mix you get at the store)He made the mix and put some butter on the pan. He moved the butter all over the pan as it melted. Syaoran poured some of the mix into the pan and it formed a circle. He flipped it over a few times to cook both sides and then put it on a plate. He made six pancakes and then cleaned up. He grabbed two plates, glasses, napkins, knives, and forks. He got out the maple syrup and the orange juice(A/N: I hate milk unless it's chocolate or strawberry!). They each had three each. They talked and laughed. 

"What about that dumb blonde who follows you everywhere?"Sakura asked.

"Blind Date. It was horrible. I told I didn't want to see her again, but she didn't listen." Syaoran answered.

"So, an unwanted shadow?"

Syaoran nodded. "Shit! Look at the time!" Syaoran hurried and got dressed. Sakura dressed in what she wore before. They rushed off to school. Syaoran drove since the roads were clear and they were late. They got to the high school and parked.

"I have an idea on how to get the blonde gone." Sakura said.

"I'm open to suggestions."Syaoran replied.

"Ok. Well, I'm almost positive it will work, but you have to make it look real and very dramatic. Over do it!"

"SYAORAN!" The blonde yelled. 

"Ok here goes." Sakura said. She grabbed Syaoran's jacket collar and pulled his lips to hers. "Over do it." Sakura whispered before pressing her lips to his again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her really close to him. She carelessly ran her fingers through his hair. She said make it look real. Syaoran told himself before he let one of his hands down and grabbed her butt. She stuck her tongue in his mouth. He stuck his in hers. The blonde squeaked and ran off crying. Sakura pulled back and laughed. "That was easy. I told you it would work." Sakura said.

"Nice idea. Kiss me and she gets jealous." Syaoran said.

"I don't think it was the kiss that got her but the fact that we were making out and you grabbed my ass." Sakura commented.

Syaoran shrugged. "You said over do it." 

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Sakura asked.

"You did. You're blushing."

"So are you."Sakura winked. Syaoran smiled at her. They walked in together and went to class. They ate lunch together. After school, Sakura kissed him good bye and went home with Tomoyo.

"You and Syaoran are finally going out?" Tomoyo asked when they were in Sakura's room.

"Ya." Sakura slightly blushed.

"Where were you last night? I tried to call you," Tomoyo asked.

"Syaoran's apartment."

Tomoyo laughed. "You're kidding."

Sakura shook her head.

"You two didn't. You know."

"No."

Tomoyo sat next to her. "I'm your best friend. You have to tell me what happened."

"Well," Sakura said and told her everything from them bumping into each other on the sidewalk to her idea of how to get rid of the blonde. 

"Oh, my God. I'm so happy for you!" Tomoyo embraced her friend. "So are you going over tonight?" 

Sakura sighed. "I don't know. I hop-" RRIINNG! RRIINNG! RRIIN-

"Hello?" Sakura asked. "Hey, Syaoran. Could you hold for a sec?" she put her hand over the receiver. "I'll put him on the speaker. Stay quiet." She told Tomoyo.

She pushed the button and Sakura said, "Ok. I'm back."

"So. What are you doing?"Syaoran asked.

"Nothing much. I'm extremely bored." Sakura answered.

"Are you doing anything later?"

"No."

"Would you like to go get some ice cream or something?"

"Ice cream in the winter?"

"Wel-"

"Sounds great."

"I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Sure."

"C'yah."

"C'yah." Sakura hung up the phone.

"I can see why you like him." Tomoyo said. "His voice sounds like Josh Hartnett's." They both laughed. Tomoyo insisted upon helping Sakura pick out what she was going to wear and put on a little make up(no too much since they were just going to get ice cream, but enough to impress him) Tomoyo insisted also on doing her hair. She pulled it back into a bun with a few lose strands of hair falling here and there. Sakura looked awesome. The girls were having fun and soon it was eight. DING DONG! Sakura hugged Tomoyo good bye and opened the door.

  
  


A/N: Soo what do you think so far?! Please send reviews! I don't care if they're bad just send them.

Syaoran: I bet everyone will hate it!

Akira006:Shut Up!


	3. Spying on Friends Pulls People Together

  
  


Sakura's Innocence

  
  


Chapter 3: Spying on Friends Pull People Together

By:Akira006

Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! I DON'T OWN CCS!

  
  


Tomoyo: Hey everyone! Akira006 let me introduce the chapter this time on the count she's dueling it out with Syaoran! In this chapter Eriol and myself will be staring. We're a bit naughty in it you could say!*smiles evilly* 

Eriol: You talked me into to it!

Tomoyo: You had fun! I know you did!

*Eriol looks ashamed*: How could I have sunken soo low?!

Tomoyo: Don't worry! You weren't alone! Anyways, let the story begin!

  
  


Tomoyo watched as her friend, Sakura, walked out the door. She picked up

the phone and called Eriol. 

"Hello?"

"Eriol, you're going to help me tape Syaoran and Sakura!"Tomoyo commanded.

"Why?"

"They're going out tonight, and I want to get it on tape."

"Ok. Why?"

"Because I can show them later and they'll remember their first date. Like on their next anniversary or something!"

"I don't know. Syaoran's my good friend as well as Sakura. What if they catch us?"

"They won't. My camera can zoom in so we don't have to get that close."

"Still, don't you feel you're overstepping the boundaries of trust?"

"No. We're doing for a good cause! They'll love us later."

"Do you know what Syaoran would do if he found us?"

" . . . "

"Beat us to a pulp!"

"Eriol, you're being mellow dramatic! Now meet me at the ice cream shop in 15 minutes or I'll beat you to a pulp!" CLICK! Tomoyo hurried to her house and grabbed her video camera before she headed to the ice cream shop. She parked her car a block away, and when she was near enough, she saw a very nervous looking Eriol. He saw her and waved. 

"Hey." He said. 

"Hi. Are they here yet?" Tomoyo asked. 

Eriol nodded. "They got here about 5 minutes ago."

Tomoyo looked inside and saw Sakura and Syaoran sitting in a booth. "They make such a cute couple!" Tomoyo said dreamily. 

"Well, are you going to start taping or what?!" Eriol asked in an annoyed voice.

"Ya, but lets find a place where we won't be noticed." Tomoyo looked around.

"You could get in my car. It's across the street."

"Great idea! We can follow them this way." Tomoyo said.

"Actually I just wanted to get warm." Eriol mumbled.

Tomoyo and Eriol got in the car. Eriol turned it on and let the air warm up. His lips were almost matching his hair. Tomoyo rolled down the window and began to tape it. "The only bad thing is we can't hear what they're saying."

"Well, I'm so sorry." Eriol mumbled.

"Eriol, go in there and tape them."

"What?!"

"Go in there and tape them. You didn't know they were going to be there so you could go in there without them being suspicious."

"Syaoran would tell me to leave."

"Say you're meeting someone there."

"Who?!"

"A girl! I'll go change and look different and come back!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Fine." Why do these things always happen to me? He asked himself. He grabbed the camera and hid it in his jacket. He walked in casually and ordered an ice cream. He looked around as though trying to find someone. Sakura and Syaoran had already saw him. Eriol pretended to be surprised and walked over to them.

"Hello." Eriol said.

"Hey." Sakura and Syaoran said.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're on a date." Sakura replied. 

"What about you?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.

"I'm waiting for someone."

"A special girl?" Sakura asked in a know-it-all voice.

"You could say that but we're just friends." Eriol replied.

"Denial is always the first stage." Sakura commented.

Syaoran got up and grabbed Eriol's arm. He led him to a corner. "Leave."

"I'm waiting for someone. Sorry, I can't. She' ll kill me."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Just sit away from me and Sakura. I don't want you eavesdropping."Syaoran gave a small smile to his friend. "Sorry, I just don't want anything to go wrong. I really like her." He confessed.

"I understand. If it makes you feel better, we'll sit on the other side of the room."

"Thanks, man." Syaoran said before he went and sat back down across from Sakura. 

Eriol felt a hand grab his. It was Tomoyo in her disguise. "Make it look real." She whispered. She had a blonde wig on and sunglasses. She was wearing a long over coat with a sweater and jeans under it. "Where's the camera?"

"In my jacket." Eriol replied as they took a seat on the other side of the room. "Let me go introduce you." 

"Good idea."Tomoyo replied.

They walked over there and Eriol said, "Syaoran and Sakura this is . . . uh . . . Mika, Mika Sato."

"Nice to meet you, Mika." Sakura said and put out her hand. "I'm Sakura."

Mika(Tomoyo) shook it. "A pleasure." She looked at Syaoran and said, " You must be Syaoran. It's a pleasure." She also put her hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you." Syaoran said as he shook her hand. 

"Are you and Eriol together?" Sakura asked.

Mika/Tomoyo put on a fake blush and said, "Is it that obvious?"She wrapped her arm around Eriol's and laid her head on his shoulder. "Yes, we are."

"Good for you, Eriol!" Sakura said. 

Mika/Tomoyo whispered, "Fake blush and we'll go back to our seats."In Eriol's ear.

"I can't fake blush." He whispered back.

I guess I'm going to have to make you really blush. Mika/Tomoyo thought. "Eriol, I want you to see me naked and feel my whole body over." Mika/Tomoyo whispered in a seductive voice. Sakura and Syaoran couldn't see, but Mika/Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand and put it on her butt. Eriol was blushing a scarlet color now and his pupils had grown about three sizes. 

"We'll see you guys later I guess."Eriol said.

Sakura and Syaoran both saw the color Eriol was blushing and his eyes before he and Mika/Tomoyo retreated to their seat. "Thank you, Tomoyo." Tomoyo told herself. "You're welcome."

"I don't know whether to thank you or . . ."Eriol was still in a daze.

"Come on, Eriol. I didn't really mean it."Then she leaned over the table and whispered, " Unless you want to."

" . . . uh . . ."Eriol stuttered.

"Eriol!" Syaoran called out.

"Coming!"Thank God! I know we're supposed to act, but isn't she over doing it?! What she said . . . Did she really mean it? His mind began to wander over what she said. No! Bad! Bad!

"Hey." Eriol said when he was over there.

"Man, I'm not trying to be like noisy or anything, but you two should seriously go somewhere private."Syaoran said.

Eriol's jaw literally dropped open. "It's not like that!" 

"I'm your friend, and I'm telling you it as a friend."

Eriol was about to object further but gave up and said, "Whatever." He went back to sit across from Tomoyo. "They think we should go somewhere private." He said annoyed. 

Tomoyo was blushing. "And what did you say."

"I said it wasn't like that."

"They're fixing to leave." Tomoyo said. "Let's go."

"Ok." Eriol was getting annoyed by this. They got up and left. They got in his car and Tomoyo took of her wig and sunglasses. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and said, "Thanks for helping me."

Eriol looked at her, "Your welcome."

"They're starting to leave!"Tomoyo suddenly yelled. Sure enough Syaoran's car was pulling out into the street. "Where are they going?"

"I don't know." Eriol answered as he followed them at a distance. "Did you even get any footage at the ice cream shop?"

"I don't think so . . . Where are they going?" She asked again.

"Like I would have the answer in those few minutes!" Eriol replied.

"Calm down, Eriol. I was asking myself."

"Sorry." Eriol mumbled.

"ERIOL!" 

"What?!" 

"Do you know where Syaoran's apartment is?"

"Is that it? Yes, I do."

"Are they going in that direction?"

Eriol looked at a street sign and it was true. They must be going to his apartment. "Yes." 

"I wonder why it is always his apartment." Tomoyo thought out loud.

"He has a large apartment and it is very nice."Eriol commented as though in reply.

"I 'm curious to see it now." Tomoyo said.

The car stopped and Sakura and Syaoran went into his apartment. Tomoyo went up to the apartment door and tried to find someway to see what's going on. Eriol followed while cursing his manners at not refusing this. "For all I know they could be in there having sex." Tomoyo sighed in defeat. 

"You wanted to see them have sex?" Eriol asked.

"No. I was just saying how far of an idea I had of what was going on." Tomoyo answered as she sat down leaning against the wall. Eriol sat across from her. Tomoyo looked up at him and was surprised to think that he looked hot. His dark blue hair was speckled with white snow. His blue eyes were deeper and darker than his hair. He was looking at the ground. His white button-up shirt didn't have a wrinkle in it and his jacket was a dark brown and stopped a little below his belt. He was wearing black pants. Tomoyo felt her cheeks slightly burn. Eriol looked up into Tomoyo's lavender eyes. He stood up and sat down next to Tomoyo. 

"You're blushing." He whispered.

Tomoyo wanted to say that he was too, but he wasn't. His handsome face was a simple creamy peach color that wasn't tinted red. Tomoyo leaned towards him, their faces were inches apart, then hesitated. Eriol leaned in too, and they met in the middle. Tomoyo felt as though a sensation of warmth had been sent through her body. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist. Their body heat radiated to the other and kept them warm. Tomoyo and Eriol finally pulled back. Eriol stood up and helped Tomoyo up. "Would you like to come to my apartment for coffee?" Eriol asked.

"That would be great." Tomoyo replied. They got back in Eriol's car and went to his apartment. They completely forgot about spying on Sakura and Syaoran.

  
  


A/N: I always thought Tomoyo and Eriol made a great couple. Sorry I kinda changed their personalities. But then again they're 17(Tomoyo)and 18(Eriol). Please Review!


	4. A Cat?!

Sakura's Innocence  
  
Chapter4: A cat?!  
By:Akira006  
Disclaimer: Do I own CCS? Nooooooo . . . .(I also don't own Pearl Harbor)  
  
Sakura: Hey everyone! Chapter4 of Sakura's Innocence. I'm introducing the chapter with   
Syaoran.  
Syaoran: I don't want to be here.  
Sakura: Sure you do!  
Syaoran: No I don't.  
Sakura: Just admit you are lovin' this story.  
Syaoran: That would be a lie.  
*Sakura sighs*: Syaorannnn.  
Syaoran: Go away!  
Sakura: Fine!   
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran entered his apartment. They had just gotten back from ice cream   
where they met Eriol and his date. It was so strange because there was something about her   
that made Sakura feel like she knew her. Sakura shrugged it off and decided to enjoy the   
moment. She was sitting on the couch with Syaoran as they watched a movie. It was Pearl   
Harbor(so sue me. I love that movie). The only light in his apartment was coming from the   
TV. Everything else was dark. Sakura was leaning against Syaoran, and he had his arm around   
her shoulders. She cuddled up next to him. Syaoran didn't seem to mind at all. Sakura felt a  
strange feeling inside her. She recognized it but couldn't remember what it meant. She felt  
Syaoran stiffen. Did he feel it too?   
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "Do you feel that?"  
He nodded.  
"What is it?"  
"You're sensing the aura of something. It must be very strong."  
Sakura felt fear rising inside her. She hadn't used her magic since she was a kid   
and thought her days of supernatural happenings were over. She moved closer to Syaoran. She  
also felt the aura growing stronger. That must mean it's getting closer. "What could it   
be?" Sakura asked nervously.  
"I don't know." Syaoran said quietly. Sakura didn't like the tone of his voice. It   
had a tint of worry in it. Syaoran didn't worry about or fear anything unless it was   
serious. He stood up and said, "Stay here." He walked into the darkness. Sakura began to   
slightly shake in fear and was afraid of every little sound. The aura was growing stronger   
every second. She felt something brush her skin. She screamed and jumped up. It was only a   
cat. Sakura sighed. "You gave me a fright." She said to the cat. It was black and had golden  
eyes that seemed to glow. She didn't know Syaoran had a cat. Sakura reached over to pet   
it. It didn't purr in response. Sakura felt something wet and sticky on her hand. She looked  
at her hand and saw blood on it. She jumped and looked at the cat. It was staring at her   
with its eyes glowing even brighter. She felt the aura growing stronger. Could it be coming   
from this cat? Sakura had no idea what to do so she did the only thing she could think of,   
she yelled, "SYAORAN!" At the top of her lungs. The cat jumped off the couch and ran into   
the darkness. Soon after, Syaoran came running back to the room, his sword at his side. When  
he didn't see any danger, he asked, "What?! What happened?!"  
"A-A-A c-c-cat!" Sakura finally got out.  
"A cat?! Why the hell did you scream if it was just a cat?!"  
"Your cat's bleeding." Sakura said.  
"I don't have a cat nor any pets!"   
"Well, why was there a black cat in here?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know!"  
"Syaoran calm down."  
Syaoran obeyed and took a few deep breathes to lower his blood pressure. "Ok, tell   
me what happened."  
"Well, I was sitting here when I felt something touch me. I jumped up and saw it was  
only a cat. It was black and had eerie golden eyes that seemed to glow. I felt the aura   
coming from it. I petted it and looked at my hand. It had blood on it and then I looked at   
the cat. Its eyes seemed to glow more and I felt the aura grow stronger, so I assumed it was  
coming from the cat. Then I yelled for you 'cause I was . . . afraid and wasn't sure what   
to do." Sakura slightly blushed after saying this.   
Syaoran's eyes softened a little at this and he sat next to her. "Which hand is the   
one with the blood on it?" Syaoran asked. Sakura showed her left palm to him and there was   
no blood in it. "I thought you said there was blood on your hand."   
"There was." Sakura looked at her right palm and it was clean too. She had no   
evidence to show for it now.   
"Are you sure you didn't imagine it?" Syaoran asked.  
Sakura shook her head. "It was real alright." For some reason or another Sakura's   
eyes began to fill with tears. Syaoran saw and wrapped his arms around her to let her cry   
on his shoulder. It must have been real to scare her this much. He made some sounds to   
comfort her and stop her tears. The TV suddenly shut itself off and there was complete   
darkness. Syaoran felt Sakura begin to tremble in his arms. He held her tighter to let her   
know he was there. Sakura began to cry again, and this made Syaoran even more determined to   
stop whatever it was and protect his cherry blossom. Sakura grabbed his shirt in her fists.   
She was so afraid. Every little sound, slight wind, or strange feeling made her jump.   
" . . . Syaoran . . ." She squeaked out.   
"I'm here." He replied. He let one arm go and grabbed his sword, ready to attack.   
A few minutes went by and nothing happened. Sakura stopped trembling and crying. Her grip   
on Syaoran's shirt lessened. As her eyes became adjusted to the dark, she could see the   
shapes of objects. She was constantly afraid that something would lash out and try to kill   
her. She knew that with Syaoran at her side, however, there was a very slim chance that   
whatever it would be would last more than a few seconds or maybe even a minute. As she   
gained more confidence, she lifted her head and looked around. She looked at Syaoran or   
more his outline. She couldn't tell anything about him. Suddenly he stood up. Sakura's   
grip on his shirt slipped and all she could feel was her leg against his shin. She felt   
and heard him move away into the darkness. She strained her eyes to see, but it was to no   
avail. What if Syaoran left her? No, he would never do that! Not with her so afraid, would   
he? Then where was he? Suddenly the lights turned on. Sakura winced at how bright they were   
compared to the darkness. Syaoran walked over to her.   
"That was freaky." Sakura said as she let out a heavy sigh.  
Syaoran nodded. At least you don't have to sleep here tonight. He thought to   
himself. He sat down next to her. He let his head back and closed his eyes. They were so   
close when the lights went out. She was literally clinging to him, but that was kind of a   
turn on. That meant she felt safe by him and thought he could protect her from anything. A   
small smile crept to his lips and he let out a small laugh.   
That caught Sakura's attention. "What's so funny?"  
Syaoran shook his, "Oh, nothing . . ."  
"What?!"  
"You really wanna know?" Syaoran brought his head back up and looked at her.  
Sakura nodded. Her eyes were wide as if she was going to hear a great secret.   
"When the lights went out you clung to me."  
"What's funny about that?! So I was scared. It's a human emotion." Sakura said a   
little angry that he was making fun of her.  
"No, I didn't mean it as an insult. I was just thinking how . . ." Syaoran trailed   
of and slightly blushed.  
Sakura couldn't tell what he was thinking. He had a sly smile on his face so Sakura   
thought she knew what he was thinking. She slapped him. He grabbed his cheek not because it   
hurt but because he was surprised.  
"What was that for?!" He asked.  
"You and your perverted thinking." She answered.   
"WHAT?!"  
"I know what you were thinking."  
" . . ."  
"You were thinking perverted thoughts about me and you!"  
"Wha- No I wasn't! I was thinking how close we were and how you were clinging to me.  
I thought that must mean you felt like I could protect you and I thought it was . . ."  
"What?" Sakura asked softly.  
"I don't know."  
Sakura wasn't convinced. "Tell me or . . . um I'll slap you again."  
Syaoran gave her look. It didn't matter if she slapped him or not. He sighed, "I   
thought it was, well, I guess kind of . . ." He couldn't think of a word to describe it.   
"nice I suppose." He looked up at her. Her eyes had sparkles in them.   
"That's sooo sweet!"   
Syaoran blushed at this. No one had ever said anything he said was sweet(except for   
his mother, but that doesn't count). " . . . uh . . ." How was he supposed to respond to   
this? " thank you???"  
Sakura threw her arms around his neck. "You're my valiant hero!"  
Syaoran blushed furiously at this. Her valiant hero? He liked the sound of that.  
"As the damsel in distress you comforted and protected, it is my duty to reward   
you."  
Reward? What kind of reward? His mind wandered a bit. No! Bad! Very bad! But what   
if . . . NO!  
Sakura brought her lips to his and gave him a long kiss. "What kind of reward is   
that?" Syaoran asked a little disappointed.  
"You didn't like it?" Sakura asked. She was a little hurt by that.  
Syaoran sighed. Even though she was seventeen, she sometimes acted like they were   
still young. It annoyed him a little, but she was so innocent. "No, it's just . . ." If   
Sakura slapped him now and said he was thinking perverted thoughts about them, he would   
have to admit he was. She tilted her head to one side.   
"What?"  
"Never mind." Syaoran ran a hand through his unkept auburn hair.   
"Syaoran?"  
He looked at her, "What?" He asked softly.  
"I . . . do you . . . would . . ."  
Her stuttering and choice of words made Syaoran curious as to what she was trying   
to say. "What?"  
Sakura blushed a deep crimson and looked down at the floor. "Could I stay here for   
the night? I-I feel safe by you."  
Syaoran was completely taken back by this. He couldn't believe that she wanted to   
spend the night in his apartment. "S-Sure." Syaoran felt himself blush.   
"Just let me go get a pillow and blanket. And something for you to change into."   
Syaoran began to walk towards the hall that lead to his room when Sakura asked,   
"Are you planning on sleeping on the couch again?"   
Syaoran turned around. Wasn't it obvious? Of course he was. "Yes."  
"I . . . um . . . you don't have to." She said quietly, her cheeks were still a   
deep crimson.  
"No, I wouldn't make you sleep on the couch."  
"No, I mean . . ." She got up and walked over to him a bit timidly. " C-Could I,   
Could I-I . . . um . . . I want t-to . . . uh . . ."  
"What?" Syaoran asked softly.  
"Do y-you mind if I-I . . . um . . . slept with you?" Sakura asked if it were   
possible her cheeks would be more crimson.  
Syaoran was completely taken back by this request. Sleeping in his apartment was   
one thing, but sleeping with him was completely another. Did she want to . . . NO! She   
wouldn't want to . . . Would she? "What do you mean?"  
"I-I'm still kind of . . . afraid. I feel s-safe by your side."Sakura quickly   
answered. "Do you mind?"  
So, she didn't mean it like he thought. Thank God! He totally would have been   
unprepared. " . . .um . . .uh. . . I-I g-guess it's o-okay."  
"Thanks." Sakura said.  
"Y-you're . . .uh welcome." He went to his room and got out some of his old boxers   
and a T-shirt. He went back to the room, and Sakura went to change in the bathroom. Syaoran   
wasn't sure what to wear to bed. He usually just wore boxers, but would she think he was   
trying to . . . you know? He reminded himself she had already seen him in his boxers before.   
He decided he would.   
Sakura walked back in. The boxers barely stayed on her because of her tiny figure.   
The shirt fell off one of her shoulders. Syaoran hadn't undressed yet. He led Sakura to his   
room and took a second to himself to change. He then let Sakura in. They just stood there by   
the doorway. It was an extremely awkward situation.   
" . . . um . . . are you tired?" Sakura asked. What the hell kinda question was   
that? She mentally asked herself.   
Syaoran smiled at this. "Awkward huh?"  
Sakura nodded. "It shouldn't be. We're just going to sleep." So, she went and sat   
on the edge of the bed. She looked back at Syaoran. He turned out the lights and made his   
way to his bed. Sakura knew he was next to her when the bed lifted her up a bit since she   
was lighter than he was. She looked over towards him. She could barely see his outline.   
He looked back at her. Sakura looked in front of her. She laid down in the bed, pulling the   
heavy silk covers over her. She heard movement and knew Syaoran had also. Why was her heart racing? She thought she saw something and moved towards Syaoran.  
"Are you afraid?" He asked.  
"Yes. Kind of." She replied. Just admitting it made her move closer to Syaoran.  
"Well, that's what I'm here for."He joked.  
Sakura turned over to look at him. She hadn't realized how close she had gotten   
towards him. Their faces were inches apart. She gulped. Her hand shook as she moved it to   
his face. She hesitated then moved back some his bangs and leaned forward to kiss him.   
He was about to kiss her back, but hesitated. "Maybe we shouldn't."  
Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him strangely(even if he couldn't see). "What?"  
Syaoran knew that if he kissed her it would most likely move to something else. He   
didn't want that just yet. They had only been going out for two days. He was confused and   
didn't know what to do. "You know what it will lead to." He answered quietly.  
Sakura wasn't intent upon that, but she knew that it would probably lead to it.   
"Yes, even if we don't mean to." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. It was amazing   
what soft skin he had.   
Her lips were so soft. It was hard to keep from throwing his arms around her waist   
and kissing her passionately.   
"Syaoran?"  
"Hmm?" Syaoran already felt himself drifting into sleep.  
"I-I don't feel afraid anymore."  
Syaoran pondered if it meant more than what it appeared to be. He realized it did   
when Sakura kissed him passionately. I thought that was my part. He thought to himself. He   
wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hand   
through his messy hair. Syaoran stuck his tongue in her mouth, eager to explore it. Sakura   
did the same. She moaned as he began to put kisses down her neck. "You said we weren't going   
to." Sakura mumbled.  
"We're not. We're just making out." His answer was muffled.  
Sakura had to laugh at that.   
"What?" Syaoran was pulled out of his fantasy.  
"Just making out, eh?" Sakura rolled on top of him and kissed his upper body a   
little. "That's your idea of making out." She got off him and laid next to him.   
"You can make out with me any time if you do it that way." Syaoran joked.   
Sakura laughed and fake slapped him. "You better behave." She warned.   
"Or what?" Syaoran asked.  
Sakura wasn't sure how to answer that. "That's confidential."  
"Oh, really?" Syaoran put his face inches from hers. Then he dove in and began   
kissing her neck. Sakura giggled.  
"Stop! That tickles!" Sakura said between her giggles. Syaoran said something, but   
she couldn't understand what because it was so muffled. Sakura had tears coming down her   
face from laughing so hard. Syaoran looked at her and smiled.   
"Will you tell me now?" Syaoran asked.  
"You didn't do that to make me answer the question. You did it for your own   
pleasure." Sakura replied.  
Syaoran said, "You found me out." Their faces were still inches apart. Syaoran was   
close enough that Sakura could tell that his eyes were amber even in this darkness. Sakura   
lifted her head. Their noses touched and soon their lips followed. It seemed to last for   
eternity. They finally pulled back both gasping for breath.   
"Syaoran?"   
"What?"  
Sakura yawned, "I'm glad we don't have school tomorrow. I'm probably gonna sleep in   
late."   
"Ya. Me too." Syaoran replied. Sakura turned around and cuddled up closer to   
Syaoran. He wrapped an arm around her waist.  
It was a while and Syaoran still hadn't gone to sleep. It felt like he had   
forgotten something. He looked over at Sakura and saw she was asleep. She was so beautiful.   
He leaned down and ever so gently kissed her lips. "Goodnight, my Cherry Blossom."  
  
A/N: Awwwww! How sweet, eh? C'mon people! If you read my story PLEASE R+R= Read and review.   
In other words if you read, you review! How hard is it really? I don't care if you hate my   
story. Just R+R. 


	5. Baby Dolls

Sakura's Innocence  
  
Chapter5:Baby Dolls  
  
By:Akira006  
  
Disclaimer: For any one who's counting this is the fifth time I've told you I don't own CCS. I wonder what that says on your part for listening . . . (j/k)  
  
Touya: Sup?! That little brat Syaoran is tryin' to harass my sister. That's why I command   
Akira006 to let me in the freakin' story so I can kick his ass!  
  
Akira006: Access denied.  
  
Touya: What the fu-  
  
Akira006: Access denied. I'm not lettin' you ruin this romantic moment!   
  
Touya: But that brat!  
  
Akira006: I won't let Syaoran do anything to Sakura. I am the author of this story.  
  
Touya: Fine but if anything happens you have to let me in got it?!  
  
Akira006: Deal. By the way we're goin' to see what's happen at Eriol's apartment in this   
chapter. I wonder what evil will befall this new couple.*laughs menacingly*  
  
Touya: Oh, shut up!  
  
Eriol drove them to his apartment. It was extremely nice from what Tomoyo could tell.   
The walls were a deep silvery blue color. Tomoyo thought it totally went with him.  
  
Being the polite English gentleman that we all know Eriol is, he asked, "Would you   
like something to drink? Coffee, water, coke, perhaps some wine-"  
  
"You have wine?!" It wasn't that Tomoyo hadn't had wine before. She was just surprised   
he had some since they were under age.  
  
"Well, yes, some. I've kept them from special occasions." He answered. "Would you   
like some?"  
  
Tomoyo thought for a second, "Red or white?"   
  
"I have both. Which do you prefer?"  
  
"White."  
  
Eriol got a bottle out of the fridge and popped of the already opened top. He got   
two wine glasses out of the cabinet and poured some wine in each glass. Eriol handed one to   
Tomoyo. She took a sip, it felt good. She hadn't had wine in what seemed like forever.   
  
"Do you like it?" Eriol asked before he took a sip himself.   
  
Tomoyo nodded. She licked the tip of her finger and ran it around the rim of the   
glass creating a soft sound.   
  
Eriol smiled, "Would you like to do anything?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up. "Like what?"  
  
"Like TV, play a game." God, that didn't sound right.   
  
"What kind of game?"  
  
"Uh, cards, board games, or if you want to play anything else." That didn't either!  
  
"I think I do. Where's your bedroom?"   
  
Eriol was getting extremely nervous. Was she wanting to do it? God, he hoped not.   
Eriol reluctantly led her there. She walked in and looked around.  
  
"You have a nice room." She commented. Tomoyo walked over to the bed and sat down.   
"Come here." She said. Eriol walked over there and sat down next to her. She reached behind   
him and grabbed something. Eriol didn't look to see what it was. Suddenly Tomoyo yelled,   
"PILLOW FIGHT!" And hit Eriol with a pillow. Eriol fell back, and Tomoyo kept hitting him   
with a pillow. Eriol grabbed one and hit her back. It was a frenzy. Tomoyo threw her pillow   
and Eriol dodged it. He began to attack her with it.  
  
"Stop. Stop! I'm unarmed! I give up!" Tomoyo yelled. Eriol and she collapsed on the   
floor laughing. Soon, their laughter ceased. Tomoyo sat up and looked at Eriol,   
"Why were you so nervous?" She asked.  
  
Eriol turned a bright red, " . . . uh . . . um . . . I never had . . . uh-a girl   
come into my room. It . . . is um . . . really a mess."At least he didn't tell her the   
truth.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him and shook her head in disbelief. She suddenly looked up and a   
small, sly smile came to her face, "Oh, really?" She asked.  
  
Eriol gulped and dreaded what she would say next. He nodded. That was a rhetorical   
question, you idiot! Eriol yelled in his mind.  
  
"You were thinking I was trying to seduce you. Weren't you?" Tomoyo asked as her   
smile got bigger.  
  
" . . . uh . . . um," To answer, or not to answer? I bet Shakespeare never had to go   
through this. Eriol thought himself.   
  
"Don't worry," Tomoyo cut him off. "I wouldn't do that. It's only our first date."  
  
Eriol relaxed, "Right it's only our first da-DATE?!" Date?! This was a date?! He was   
just kind of attracted to her so he invited her over. Right?!  
  
"Yes, a date. You act like it's your first." Tomoyo commented.  
  
"It's not," Eriol don't get defensive. He chided himself. "I just- never mind."   
Eriol gave up. At least she was beautiful and smart and had a nice body- ERIOL! What was up?!   
He had been thinking like this a lot lately. No, you like her for her great personality, but   
even better boobs. Eriol thought to himself. After he registered what he had said, he   
thought. WHAT?! No, she is a human being and deserves to be respected in every aspect even if she has a nice butt.  
(A/N: hehe Eriol's turning into a not so English gentleman.) Eriol sighed heavily. "I give up." He said not realizing it was   
out loud.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Eriol had forgotten what he was doing and where he was because of his mental fight. "How about we do something?"   
Eriol asked trying to get his mind off of what he had thought.   
  
"Sure. Like what?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"How about we call Sakura and Syaoran and we could all go to a movie?"   
  
Tomoyo laughed, "Sure thing Eriol except it's 12:30 in the morning."  
  
"Oh." Eriol smiled, "Well, I guess you and I will just have to watch one here won't we?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Eriol, are you getting fresh?"  
  
"WHAT?! No!" Eriol found this harder and harder.  
  
"Don't take it so personally. I was just joking." Tomoyo smiled and winked, "But it's not like I would care if you   
were."  
  
Why is it every thing she said and did was so sexy?! Eriol asked himself.  
  
"So how about that movie?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sure." Eriol led them back to the living room. He knelt by the TV and began to look through his movies. "I've got   
Happy Gilmore, Deep Blue Sea, The Fifth Element, The Sixth Sense, The Frighteners, uh Twister, Tomorrow Never Dies, The   
Matrix, IT, Blessed the Child, uh Scary Movie, Scary Movie 2, Scream, I Know What You Did Last Summer, Ten Things I Hate   
About You, Halloween, and that's about it." Eriol said. The movies were in stacks.  
  
"You like horror." Tomoyo commented.  
  
"Ya. It's fun watch a horror movie like IT and then for about the rest of the week you avoid gutters." Eriol gave her   
a big smile.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "I like horror movies too. Let's watch Blessed the Child. It's one of my favorite movies."   
  
"Sure." Eriol turned set everything up and pushed play on the VCR. He got up and sat next to Tomoyo on the couch.   
  
It was a horror part in the movie when Tomoyo whispered, "I also like horror movies because you get so close during   
them and your boyfriend comforts you." Tomoyo brought her hand to his face and then her lips to his. "So when are you going   
to comfort me?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
Eriol smiled at her, "It's only the first date."  
  
"Who said you couldn't bend the rules?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It's more fun if you don't." Eriol replied.  
  
"Are we just going to make out then?" Tomoyo asked while sounding disappointed.  
  
"You're the one who started it." Eriol replied.  
  
Tomoyo laughed and brought her lips to his. She couldn't help, but her emotions got the better of her. She pushed him   
onto his back and got on top of him. She had already started began to un buttoned his shirt when, the doorbell rang. On part   
of Eriol said Damn it while the other said Thank God. Eriol went and opened the door. It was a mail deliverer.   
  
"Are you Eriol?" The guy asked.  
  
"Yes." Eriol replied.  
  
"Sign here."   
  
Eriol sign and the guy gave him a package. Eriol said bye and closed the door. Eriol looked at Tomoyo. She had began   
to fix her hair and clothes. He set the package on the floor and began to open it. Tomoyo went and knelt next to him. Eriol   
found a bundle and began to unwrap it. Tomoyo screamed. It was a baby doll covered in blood, real blood. Eriol dropped the   
doll.  
  
It dropped to the floor and said, "Mommy, Mommy. Buh bye."  
  
Eriol looked at his hands. They were covered in blood. However it seemed to be fading. "This isn't normal blood."   
Eriol said.  
  
"Look!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol looked and gasped.   
  
The baby had a smile on its face. "Buh bye. Buh bye." It kept saying. Suddenly all the electricity went out. Eriol   
stayed calm and cast a spell. A small light appeared between his hands. Tomoyo liked it better without the light. It cast   
eerie shadows, and Tomoyo felt like they couldn't see something but it could see them.   
  
"Buh bye. Buh bye." They looked and saw the baby begin to crawl away into the darkness.   
  
Tomoyo was trembling in fear. She liked horror movies, but not real life horror. "Stay calm." Eriol said in a   
soothing tone. Tomoyo was as calm as she could be. He was lucky she didn't bust out crying in any second. It was like a   
nightmare except she couldn't wake up from this. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.   
  
Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's arm. She was glad she was with him. She felt a lot safer with him there. With the light she   
could see that he looked pretty angry. His brow was furrowed. "Don't worry." He whispered to Tomoyo. He stood up and Tomoyo   
did the same. Eriol led Tomoyo to the couch and sat her down. "Stay here." He commanded. He walked into the darkness.   
  
Tomoyo was left alone in this eerie scene. She took deep breathes that didn't help. She tried to calm herself by   
humming. It helped her to stop trembling and calm down. Don't worry. She told herself. Eriol won't let anything happen to   
you. Suddenly the lights came back on. The TV came on also. A few moments later Eriol walked back into the room. "Someone   
switched off the electricity." He informed her. "The dangers gone. I no longer feel that strange aura."   
  
"Eriol, would you like to stay at my apartment. You must partially afraid to stay here."   
  
Eriol shook his head, "Thanks for the offer but I'm fine." Eriol smiled. "I believe you were just afraid and wanted   
me near."  
  
Tomoyo slightly blushed. How was he able to read her so well. "Are you using a mind trick on me?"  
  
"No, I would never. Besides, they only work on the weak minded."   
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Would you escort me to my car then?"  
  
Eriol nodded and grabbed his jacket. They got in his car and drove to where Tomoyo said her car was. They got out.  
  
"Thanks for tonight. It was kind of fun." Tomoyo said with a little laugh.   
  
"Sure. Anytime." Eriol joked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. The sun was just beginning to rise. "C'yah later,   
Eriol. Maybe later today." Tomoyo said before she got in her car.  
  
"Bye!" Eriol called out. He watched as Tomoyo drove off. He whistled a tune as he got in his car and drove back to   
his apartment.  
  
They both thought of the other on there drive home.  
  
A/N; Hey I want to take this time to thank all the cool people who supported me. Masterofwords, yoshi09, LittleSakura, and   
Joey. You people rule! These people are the ones who keep me writing this story. Ya so round of applause for them*everyone   
cheers* The next chapter should be up shortly. 


	6. What to Do

Sakura's Innocence  
  
Chapter6:  
By:Akira006  
Disclaimer: I think we all know that I do not own CCS.  
  
Akira006: S^? This is the 6th chapter of a very wonderful story if I do say so myself.  
Syaoran: You are by yourself.  
Akira006: I hate you Li Syaoran! Just because you're hot doesn't mean you can take advantage   
of my feelings for you! I'm on my last nerve with you. If you say one more mean thing to me,  
I will make you die! And then all the people who like the story will hate you 'cause you'll  
be the cause of the ending of the story. So SHUT UP!!!!  
Syaoran: Angry people. Sheesh.  
Akira006: It's ok Akira. Calm down.  
Syaoran. Fine I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, Akira006.  
Akira006: You mean it? Oh, Syaoran I knew you were nice underneath it all.  
Syaoran: Don't make me change my mind.  
Akira006: Ok. Everyone, I hope you like the story.   
  
Sakura was woken by the sun's rays again. She slowly sat up. All the horrors and   
emotions of the night came rushing back to her mind. She grabbed her head. Sakura suddenly   
had a terrible headache. She hadn't had one this bad since she stayed up studying all night   
once(and only once). It was true Sakura was not an A+ student. She would much rather read   
the newest Teen magazine or gossip than study Algebra or History(two subjects she was   
horrible at). School was so blain to her. The only good thing was you met new people and saw   
your friends five days a week(at least). Of course without school she would never have met   
Syaoran.   
Sakura remembered the first time she saw him. His unruly auburn hair and those deep   
dark amber pools. Though he never showed much emotion, Sakura always seemed to see sadness   
and loneliness when she looked into his eyes. She truly felt like he needed her to reach out  
to him. He still hid his past from her, but she felt like when the time came he would tell   
her everything and she would have to be there to comfort him.   
A small sound brought Sakura from her thinking. She looked up and saw Syaoran   
standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he had a big smile on   
his face.   
"Good morning." He greeted her.  
"Morning." She replied. Sakura got out of the bed and walked over to where he was.   
"Do you have an Ibuprofen?" Sakura asked as she remembered her headache.  
Syaoran nodded. He walked over to his chest of drawers and grabbed a white   
container off the top. He asked, "How many do you take?"  
"Two." Sakura replied.  
Syaoran took off the top and poured out two small white pills. He handed them to   
Sakura and led her to the kitchen. He grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and poured some   
water in it. He handed it to Sakura.  
"Thanks." Sakura said before putting the pills in her mouth and drinking the water.   
"I'm hungry." Sakura commented as she felt her stomach turning.  
"I'll take you by your apartment to change and then we can pick up some lunch."   
Syaoran said.  
"Lunch?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes. It's 11:55." Syaoran replied.  
Sakura slightly blushed at how long she had slept in. "When did you wake up?" Sakura   
asked.  
"About 9:30 or so." Syaoran replied. "I'm going to go change." He informed her   
before going back to his room.  
Sakura went and laid down on the couch. Surprisingly enough she was still tired. She   
yawned big and then the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Sakura called out to Syaoran. She picked   
up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo's voice asked from the other line.  
"Tomoyo?"  
"Sakura, I have to talk to you." Tomoyo informed in a desperate voice.  
"You won't believe what happened last night." Sakura said.  
"You won't believe what happened last night." Tomoyo said.  
"There was like this cat-"  
"I don't care about your pet story. There was this doll-"  
"Hey. Listen!"  
"No. You listen!"  
"No!"  
"Sakura!"  
"I don't care."  
"Hey. Would you two keep it down?" Syaoran asked from another line in his apartment.  
"Sorry, Syaoran." They both said.  
"Whatever." Syaoran said before CLICK.  
"Ok. Tomoyo, how about we meet today and tell each other about our night?" Sakura   
asked.  
"Fine. Where and when?" Tomoyo replied.  
"How about you join us for lunch?" Sakura asked.  
"Us?"  
"Syaoran and I."  
"Ok. I'll bring Eriol since he was there too."  
"Fine. Let's decide where to meet."   
"How about that new café? The Cherry Blossom?"  
"Fine. C'yah then." Sakura said.  
"C'yah." Tomoyo replied before she hung up.   
Sakura put the phone back on the hook. She ran to Syaoran's room and opened the door,   
totally forgetting to knock. Syaoran luckily already had his jeans on and was pulling a   
shirt over his head. "Hurry!" Sakura said impatiently.   
Syaoran jumped. He wasn't counting on Sakura being there, "How long were you there?"   
He asked suspiciously.  
"Never mind. Just hurry." Sakura said.  
"Fine." Syaoran grabbed his keys and Sakura literally pushed him out the door.   
"What about your clothes? They're still in my apartment." Syaoran asked.  
"Never mind. Just hurry." Sakura repeated herself for the thousandth time.   
Syaoran was getting kind of fed up with this. They got in his car and drove to   
Sakura's apartment. She ran up the stairs and into her apartment. Syaoran followed her. He   
closed the door behind them. Sakura was running back and forth past him.   
"Where's my other shoe?" Sakura asked with one shoe on her foot. She had some jeans   
on and a T-shirt as well. Syaoran laughed. Sakura was kneeling and looking under her bed,   
then throwing things out of her closet looking for it, then crawling around on the floor   
looking for it. Syaoran knelt and picked up the other shoe from the pile of things thrown   
out of the closet.  
"Looking for this?" He asked. Sakura looked up and snatched it from him.   
"Thanks." She mumbled. She put on the shoe and then grabbed her jacket. "Let's go."   
She said. Syaoran followed her out, and Sakura took a second to lock up her apartment after   
Syaoran reminded her. They ran back to his car and got in.   
"Where are we going?" Syaoran asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.  
"To the new café the Cherry Blossom. We're meeting Tomoyo and Eriol there." Sakura   
informed him.   
"Shit!" Syaoran cursed under his breath. He wanted it just to be Sakura and he. No   
distractions. But with Tomoyo and Eriol there they wouldn't get a second alone. At least   
Eriol is coming. He reminded himself. He wouldn't be able to be able to stand Sakura and   
Tomoyo together alone. Oh, well. Syaoran had learned to forget about plans and times when   
he was with Sakura.  
Sakura turned up the radio. "I love this song." She said smiling. Syaoran had to   
smile back at her. It was like a reaction you couldn't stop whenever she smiled at you.   
Sakura began singing with it. Although Sakura always said Tomoyo had a better voice than   
she, Syaoran thought Sakura's was beautiful. To both their disappointment, they were soon   
there. Syaoran got out and walked around to open Sakura's door. They walked in together and   
Eriol and Tomoyo were already there. The waitress led them to the table and asked them what   
they would like to drink. They answered and then were quiet.   
"So, who's going first?" Sakura asked.  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.  
"Well, the reason we came here was to tell each other what happened at night."   
Sakura replied.  
Syaoran sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever." Syaoran looked at Eriol   
who seemed to be thinking the same thing he was.   
"Anyways, who's going first?" Sakura asked again.  
"Mo." Tomoyo replied.  
"Mo?" Sakura asked confused.  
"Ini, mini, minie, mo." Tomoyo replied as the pointed back and forth with each word.  
Mo happened to be Sakura and Syaoran.   
"Ok. I guess we go first." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded in agreement. "Well, it all   
started when . . ." Sakura told them everything from meeting Eriol and his date Mika Sato   
to   
her staying at his apartment(she didn't mention same bed to Syaoran's relief). Syaoran   
filled in some detail that Sakura had either forgotten or didn't know.  
"Wow. That's kind of like ours." Tomoyo said after Sakura finished.  
"Well, lets hear yours." Sakura said a little eager.  
"I think we should first tell you something." Tomoyo said looking at Eriol. They   
both were slightly blushing. "About Mika-"  
"You were Mika." Syaoran cut off.  
"How did you know?" Tomoyo asked.  
Syaoran shrugged. "Just knew."  
"Oh, well. Anyways it started when . . ." Tomoyo told them everything from them   
deciding to tape them to them going home. Eriol switched off with Tomoyo every now and then,   
and told Sakura and Syaoran things that Tomoyo didn't know.   
The two couples were both quiet after Tomoyo and Eriol finished. It was so strange.   
"It seems someone is playing a sick joke on us." Syaoran commented.  
"I wonder if it is more than it appears." Eriol thought out loud.  
"It has to be, but why would someone go through so much trouble just to scare us if   
not?" Tomoyo asked.  
"That's what I want to know. Why us?" Sakura asked.  
"I think the question we should ask is are we safe? Is this sick game going to   
become a who dies first game?" Eriol asked.  
"Do you really think it will come to that? Someone or something trying to kill us?"   
Sakura asked.  
"As much as I hate to admit it, it could very easily turn that way." Syaoran said.  
Sakura felt fear rising in her. She was afraid of course for her life, but even more   
so for her friends' and love's life. What if it was after her? Then her friends' and love's   
life would be in danger because of her.   
As though he read her mind, Syaoran said "Sakura, don't worry. It's not after you.   
It wouldn't come after us if it was." Sakura nodded and put on a weak smile.  
"What do we do now?" Tomoyo asked. She also felt afraid. She felt Eriol grab her   
hand under the table and give it a slight squeeze. She would be ok with Eriol there.   
"I suppose we just go on with whatever we do." Syaoran said.  
"But should we really go by ourselves?" Eriol asked. Syaoran knew he was referring   
to Tomoyo and Sakura.  
"Perhaps you should stay with Tomoyo and watch over her." Syaoran replied.  
"And you over Sakura." Eriol said.  
Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each with a small smile on their faces. This was going   
to be interesting, and they both knew it.   
  
A/N: A small cliff hanger. This getting interesting if I do say so myself. Thanks for the   
support you guys(and gals) who reviewed. Next chapter should be up soon. 


	7. Getting Used To It

Sakura's Innocence  
  
Chapter7: Getting Used To It  
  
By:Akira006  
  
Disclaimer: I swear! I don't own CCS! Seriously I don't!  
  
Akira006: I'm here by myself. No one is going to help me introduce the chapter. But that's ok. I'm ok by myself. This is the   
  
7th chapter of Sakura's Innocence. I apologize for this chapter getting up so late. I went wind surfing yesterday and it   
  
threw me off since I was having fun instead of working. :) hehe. All work and no play is bad for Akira's health. Anyhow, I   
  
hope you like this chapter. It will be longer than the previous. Hope you like it.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran left the café and went to Syaoran's apartment.   
  
"This is going to be so weird." Sakura said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I mean being together 24/7."   
  
"Well, we would have anyways even if we didn't have to." Syaoran said smiling.  
  
Sakura thought for a second. "You're right." She smiled back. "But it's kind of different when you're forced to."  
  
"You're not forced to. It's just safer this way."   
  
"Are we going to stay at your apartment or mine or are we going to rotate?" Sakura asked.   
  
"I don't care. Of course so far we've stayed at my place the whole time, but I can understand if you're missing your   
  
apartment." Syaoran replied.  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders. She walked over and sat on the couch. She hadn't had much time to think today over   
  
what they had talked about and so forth. When was this going to end? Or had it even begun? She was extremely confused.   
  
Sakura put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. It's ok, Sakura. She chided herself. Syaoran would never let   
  
anything happen to you. She convinced herself. Think of happier things. For some reason or another, a song came to her head   
  
after this. Sakura allowed herself to remember to the tune and lyrics.(A/N: Song by NoDoubt called In My Head. Album: Rock   
Steady.)  
  
I try to think about rainbows   
when it gets bad.   
You got to think about something  
to keep from goin' mad.  
  
I try to think about big fat roses  
when the ship starts goin' down.  
But my head is wicked jealous  
Don't wanna talk about it right now.  
  
Long distance, Don't talk about  
ex-girlfriends, Don't talk about  
you with out me, Don't talk about  
the past.  
  
In my head.  
It's only in my head.  
In my head.  
It's only in my head.  
  
There's just something about you  
that gets me in a twist.  
And sometimes I think that Cupid  
is just taking the piss.  
  
It only takes one word or idea  
to send me in real deep.  
So if you think you're clever  
use the right words when you talk to me.  
  
Long distance, Don't talk about  
ex-girlfriends, Don't talk about  
you without me, Don't talk about  
the past.  
  
In my head.  
It's only in my head.  
In my head.  
It's only in my head.  
In my head.  
It's only in my head.  
In my head.  
It's only in my head.  
  
I really think I have a problem.  
I really can't control myself.  
Why do I get so suspicious?  
Do you want someone else?  
  
'Cause everybody wants everybody else  
Everybody wants everybody else.  
Everybody wants everybody else.  
Everybody wants everybody else.  
  
In my head.  
It's only in my head.  
In my head.  
It's only in my head.  
  
Long distance, Don't talk about  
Ex-girlfriends, Don't talk about  
you without me, Don't talk about  
the past, Let's talk about  
the future, Let's talk about  
the wedding, Let's talk about  
Gwen Stefani, Let's talk about  
how much you like me and all that.  
  
Sakura suddenly had an idea. What if it was all just their imagination?! All in their heads?! Sakura looked up and   
  
didn't see Syaoran. Where is he?! I need to talk to him! She began to search the house. She opened the door to his room and   
  
saw him. He was kneeling in front of his shrine and appeared to be praying or meditating or something. Do I interrupt him or   
  
not? Sakura slowly began walking towards him.   
  
"Just a second." He said suddenly.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I could feel your aura." Syaoran replied simply.  
  
"Oh. Right." Sakura said more to herself than him. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched. The candles cast a   
  
shadow across his face. He truly looked extremely hot at that second. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.   
  
A few moments went by then, "Ok. What's up?" Syaoran asked as he got up an sat next to Sakura.  
  
"What if," Suddenly Sakura's idea seemed, but it's worth a try. She convinced herself. "What if we just imagined all   
  
that happened?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her and said, "We couldn't have. Remember Eriol said that the electricity switch was off. Your   
  
imagination couldn't have done that."  
  
Sakura sighed, "This is so confusing."   
  
"You just need to get your mind off it. The answers will come in time."  
  
"I can't get my mind off it. I'm just so worried, and I feel like it's about nothing." Sakura confessed.  
  
"Well, why don't we go to the beach?"  
  
Sakura was surprised at the change of subject. "What?"  
  
"If we go to the beach, we'll have fun, and your mind will be taken off of last night." Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura smiled, "I'd like that." She looked at the clock on Syaoran's chest of drawers. "But isn't it too late?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head, "Nah. I could teach you to wind surf if you like."  
  
Sakura smiled, "But isn't that hard?"  
  
"Not really as hard as you think. Besides I'll be there to help you."  
  
"I guess it's off to the beach then."  
  
"Ok. You can borrow my keys and go get what you need at your apartment. I'll get dressed and get everything ready to put on   
  
my car." Syaoran got his keys and gave them to Sakura. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then left.   
  
Sakura got in his car(A/N: I forgot to say Syaoran's car is a 4-Runner) and drove to her apartment. She reached in her purse   
  
and got out her keys to unlock her apartment. She opened her door and closed and locked it behind her. Sakura walked to her   
  
room and began digging in her drawers looking for her bathing suit. She finally found it and began to change. When she was   
  
finished, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her bikini was red and had light blue stars on it. She double knotted the   
  
strings around her neck and under her chest just in case Syaoran got any ideas. She fixed the triangles that covered her   
  
breasts to show just enough cleavage without looking like a slut. RRIINNGG! RRIINNGG! RRIIN-  
  
"Hello?" Sakura asked into the phone.  
  
  
"Sakura, since it's still kind of close to noon, put on extra sun screen. Also bring an old shirt and wear some old shorts.   
  
You can bring another old shirt to wear on the drive back if you want." Syaoran's voice said from the other line.   
  
"OK."  
  
"Oh, and bring some water shoes or some old sandals too."   
  
Sakura sighed. He was sounding like her dad. "Is that all?"  
  
"And hurry."   
  
Sakura suddenly had an idea. "Can Eriol and Tomoyo come?"  
  
"I don't think I have enough room in my car."  
  
Sakura bet he did. A thought hit her. Syaoran wants it to be he and I time. "Never mind."  
  
"Ok. C'yah soon." CLICK!  
  
"C'yah." Sakura put the phone back and got out her sun screen. The white liquid was cold, but Sakura put it on. She walked   
  
around a bit to let it dry before she slipped on an old T-shirt. She grabbed another just in case and began to search for   
  
her water shoes. "I know I have some." She mumbled to herself as she searched through the pile of things she threw out of   
  
her closet before. She finally found them in her closet. They were extremely ugly, but Syaoran said bring them so she did.   
  
She didn't want to wear them out so she got out some sandals. Sakura grabbed a visor just in case and a towel. She got out a   
  
beach to hold the extra stuff in. She put her visor, towel, sun screen, some rubber bands to put her hair up, and water shoes  
  
in it. She did a quick check before leaving. She locked her door and made her way down the stairs to Syaoran's car. She   
  
threw the bag in the back seat and got in. She drove back to Syaoran's apartment. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Syaoran called out.  
  
"Who do you think?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sorry." Syaoran said as he opened the door. Sakura handed him his keys, and he thanked her. "Ok. I need you to help me get   
  
this stuff down to my car." He told her. Sakura saw a pile of things on the living room floor. "Did you bring everything I   
  
asked you to?" Syaoran asked as he looked her over.  
  
"Yes." She replied.   
  
"First, we'll bring down the small stuff. The snacks, a few towels, and some things I need." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura nodded, and Syaoran began to hand her things and tell her where to put them. She put the snacks in the back seat with   
  
the extra towels and a bag of stuff Syaoran had for him. Syaoran brought down two chairs and put them in the trunk.   
  
"Now, we'll bring down the stuff I have to tie to the top. You can bring down the surf board-"  
  
"Are you surfing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No. The waves are too small. It's so I can paddle out if you get far out, or if I'm wind surfing, you can mess around with."   
  
He replied. "I'll bring down the wind surfing equipment after that." Syaoran finished.  
  
Sakura nodded again, and Syaoran handed her the surf board. She put it under her arm like how she saw the surfers on TV do   
  
it. She carefully walked down the stairs(she hit a wall once with the surf board). She didn't know what to do now that she   
  
was at the car. She decided to wait for Syaoran. He came a while after that. He had some ropes and things under his arm. He   
  
set them on top of the car.   
  
"I'll be right back." He told her before heading back to the apartment. Sakura sighed. Even when she was a child she was   
  
impatient. She hated having to wait. A while later Syaoran came back with a big board under his arm. He set it on top of the   
  
car and began to strap it to the 4-Runner. He put two round pad things(A/N: I know what they're called, but this is Sakura's   
  
POV) on top of that board and strapped them to the 4-Runner too. He grabbed the surf board from Sakura and put it on top of   
  
the round things. He strapped the surf board up then said, "I have to get some more things out of my apartment. You can wait   
  
in the car."   
  
Sakura was getting extremely nervous about learning to windsurf. What if he makes fun of me? She was afraid she would be   
  
really bad at it. She kind of didn't want to try. He would never make fun of you. Sakura convinced herself. He loves you and   
  
wouldn't hurt you on purpose. Sakura was surprised to feel the car slightly tilt a little. She looked over and saw Syaoran   
  
putting more stuff on the racks on the car. Sakura had a small smile on her face. She got a great view of his muscular upper   
  
body this way. Sakura blushed when she noticed Syaoran saw her checking him out. He smiled and got in the drivers seat.   
  
"Ready?" He asked her. Sakura nodded, and Syaoran did a quick check and then they drove off. Syaoran pulled out a CD and put   
  
in the CD player. "Since you're in my car, you have to listen to my music." Syaoran said as he alternated looking at the   
  
road and then the CD player. Sakura gave small laugh at this and listened to the lyrics and song.(A/N: P.O.D(Payable On   
  
Death)Song: Alive Album: Satellite)  
  
Everyday is a new day.  
I'm thankful for every breath I take.  
I won't take it for granted.   
So I learn from my mistakes.  
It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go.  
Whatever happens in this lifetime.  
So I trust in love.  
You have given me peace of mind.  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time.  
I can't deny you.  
I feel so alive.  
I feel so alive for the very first time.  
And I think I can fly.  
  
Sunshine upon my face.  
A new song for me to sing.  
Tell the world how I feel inside.  
Even though it might cost me everything.  
Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this  
I can never turn my back away.  
Now that I've seen you.  
I can never look away.  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time.  
I can't deny you,  
I feel so alive.  
I feel so alive for the very first time.  
And I think I can fly.  
  
Now that I know you(I could never turn my back away)  
Now that I see you(I could never look away)  
Now that I know you(I could never turn my back away)  
Now that I see you(I believe no matter what they say)  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time.  
I can't deny you.  
I feel so alive.  
I feel so alive for the very first time.  
And I think I can fly.  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time.  
I can't deny you.  
I feel so alive.  
I feel so alive for the very first time.  
And I think I can fly.  
  
Sakura liked this song. Next they listened to Jimmy Eat World. "I like this type of music." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Really?"  
  
Sakura smiled back. "Really. When are we going to be there?"   
  
"About 5 minutes." Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura saw the ocean and could smell the salty air. She loved the ocean. "Why don't we just stop here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because you see the waves. How they are so choppy. It would be harder to wind surf on. The waves are smoother where we're   
  
going." Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura looked out the window and watched how the waves began to get smoother as they got closer to their destination(or more   
  
the direction of their destination).   
  
A few minutes later, Syaoran pulled the car over and said, "We're here." They both got out. "Put on the shoes you're going   
  
to wear in the water." Syaoran said as he began to unstrap the boards and things on the top.   
  
Sakura obeyed and got her bag out of the back seat. She grabbed her water shoes off the top and slipped them on. She put her   
  
sandals back in the bag for safekeeping. "Why do I have to wear these?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because it's really shelly out there and you could easily cut your foot." Syaoran replied.  
  
"What about you?" Sakura asked as she noticed he wasn't wearing any.  
  
"I haven't put mine on yet." Syaoran replied. He handed her the surf board and said, "You can go paddle around in the water."   
  
Sakura put the surf board under her arm and set off for the water. She walked with it under her arm until the water was up   
  
to her knee then she set the surf board on the water. She attached the strap that kept you from losing the surf board to her   
  
ankle and put her hand on the board. She walked the board out a little farther until the water was up to her waist. She got   
  
on it on her belly and began to paddle like she saw the surfers on TV do. She straddled the board and looked back. She was a   
  
ways from the shore but could still see Syaoran. He looked up and waved. She waved back. She was glad to be his girlfriend.   
  
He was getting to be really fun. Sakura suddenly felt nervous again. It's ok. It's just wind surfing. You don't have to do   
  
it if you don't want to, but you'll regret it. She chided herself. She was still watching Syaoran and saw him bring out the   
  
board and sail to the water. He motioned for her to come in. Sakura got back on her belly and paddled back to where he was.   
  
Her arms were hurting her after that because she wasn't used to it.   
  
"Hey, surfer chick." Syaoran joked.  
  
"Hey." Sakura said as she got off the board. She undid the strap around her ankle and followed Syaoran. They walked out to   
  
where the water was up to Sakura's waist and stopped.  
  
"Ok. Quick lesson." Syaoran said. "This long black pole is the mast. This blue pole right here," He touched a blue pole that   
  
was about in the middle of the sail and went around to either side, "is the bowie."(A/N: I don't think I spelled it right.)   
  
"And you know what the sail is and all that crap so let's get started." Syaoran said.  
  
"Could you go first?" Sakura asked. She wanted to see him do it first.  
  
"Sure." Syaoran replied. "First, you get on the board." Syaoran got onto his knees on the board and then stood up. "You see   
  
the middle of the board?" Sakura nodded. "You want the arch of your foot right over that. Keep your feet a little ways on   
  
either side of where the mast meets the board." He fixed his feet to where his arch was right over the middle of the board.   
  
"Ok. Next, grab this red rope(A/N: Bad word. I don't know what to call it. P.S. I'm describing the sail and board I learned   
  
on ). You're going to use this to pull up the sail. You don't want to try to pull up all at once so let the water drain off   
  
the sail." Syaoran began to slowly pull up the sail. "Also don't use your back. Use your legs to pull it up. Take your time."   
  
Sakura watched as the water drained of the sail. "Now since we're going this way, you grab the mast with your right hand and   
  
the bowie with your left." Syaoran did that. "The sail will catch the wind and you're off." Syaoran said as he began to move.  
  
Sakura smiled. It seemed simple enough. Syaoran looked back at her and smiled. He dropped the sail and jumped off. "Your   
  
turn!" He called out to her. Sakura took a deep breath and got on the surf board. She paddled out to where he was. "Ok.   
  
Ready?" Syaoran asked when she got there. Sakura nodded. Syaoran grabbed the surf board from her. "Ok. Hop on." He   
  
instructed her. Sakura got on the same way she saw Syaoran do it. It was more slippery than she thought. She slipped but   
  
Syaoran kept her from falling. "Sorry, I haven't waxed it in a while." He apologized. Sakura stood up and balanced. "Ok.   
  
Make sure your feet are right. Arch over the middle. Feet on either side of the mast." Sakura looked and corrected her feet.   
  
Syaoran handed her the red rope. Sakura began to pull up the sail. It was a lot heavier than she thought. "Remember, don't   
  
try to pull it all up at once. Take your time." Sakura nodded. Syaoran helped her pull it up. "First, right hand on the mast.  
  
Then, left hand on the bowie." Sakura did what he said and felt herself going. "Bend your knees more and lean back a little."   
  
Syaoran called out. Sakura did what he said. She felt herself go faster. "Awesome!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura smiled. It was   
  
easier than she thought. She felt a rush of wind begin to pull her forward and her grip slipped. The sail fell in the water,   
  
and she slipped and fell off. Syaoran got on the surf board and paddled over to where Sakura was. She surfaced and grabbed   
  
the board. "Whenever that happens, you have to lean back more or you'll get pulled over like now. That was really good."   
  
Syaoran said.  
  
"Thanks." Sakura replied.  
  
"You were cruisin'."   
  
Sakura smiled and slightly blushed.   
  
"Wanna try again?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Hop on."   
  
Sakura got on her knees again and stood up. She grabbed the red rope and began to slowly pull it up. Syaoran helped her some   
  
again. She grabbed the mast with her right hand and the bowie with her left. She felt the wind catch and try to pull her   
  
over. She bent her knees and leaned back more. "Good." Syaoran called out to her. She felt herself falling backwards and   
  
slipped. "Cover you head!" Syaoran yelled out. Sakura put her arms over her head and felt the sail fall on top of her.   
  
She went under the water for a second and then came back up. The sail was slowly being lifted off her. She looked and saw   
  
Syaoran. She swam over to where her was. "Are you ok?" Syaoran asked concerned.   
  
"I'm fine." Sakura replied.  
  
"You're sure?"   
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just traumatized." Sakura joked.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Here, sit on the board." Sakura sat on the edge of the board and let her legs dangle in the water.   
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked.  
  
"A gust of wind came from the other direction and pushed the sail towards you. You were leaning back so you couldn't   
  
recover." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Oh." Sakura smiled. Syaoran really was worried about her. She just now got a good look of him. His messy auburn hair fell   
  
flat. He brushed it out of his eyes. He was drenched and man was he hot. The sun glistened off his tan skin. Sakura felt as   
  
though she would faint. She put her arm behind her to steady herself.   
  
Syaoran noticed and asked, "Are you sure you're ok?"   
  
"Ya. I'm fine." Sakura replied. She suddenly had an idea. "Syaoran?"  
  
"Ya?"   
  
"Do I have to wear my shirt?"   
  
"No, not if you don't want to."   
  
"Ok. I feel like it's weighing me down." Sakura pulled her shirt over her head. She saw Syaoran's eyes catch her. I'll take   
  
that as a you look hot sign. Sakura thought to herself. She freely fixed the triangles and strings of her bikini in front of   
  
him. Syaoran watched with interest. Sakura had an idea. She put her hand in front of her boobs and pointed up. "I'm up here."  
  
Syaoran looked up and blushed a scarlet color.   
  
"Uh, sorry." He mumbled.  
  
Sakura smiled. "You wind surf for a while." She said.   
  
Syaoran shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."   
  
Sakura got off the board and onto the surf board. She straddled it and watched as Syaoran got on the board. She watched him   
  
sail off. Sakura watched his every move. Why is it he looks so hot when he does everything? She asked herself. His hair was   
  
blowing in the wind. The sun was glistening on his drenched body. His lean muscular body. Sakura would swoon over him any   
  
day. "And you're his girlfriend." Sakura said to herself. She smiled. "I got a good one." She watched as Syaoran began to   
  
turn the board. He went towards the shore. Sakura laid on her belly and began to paddle into the shore. She stopped a little   
  
ways from shore, straddled the board, and looked back. Syaoran fell. Sakura couldn't hold back her laugh. He fell a few feet   
  
from her. When he didn't surface, Sakura looked around. Where could he be?! She was worried. Suddenly her board was flipped   
  
over. She screamed and fell into the water. Sakura surfaced and saw Syaoran laughing.   
  
"Laugh at me will you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "You're so mean."   
  
This made Syaoran laugh harder. Sakura did all she could to keep from smiling. Syaoran shook his head in disbelief at   
  
Sakura's expression. "You're mad at me? Fine, you can get me wet or whatever."   
  
Sakura splashed water in his face.   
  
Syaoran wiped it off and asked, "Are we even?" He didn't see Sakura. He felt someone grab his ankle and pull it out from   
  
under him. He fell in the water. He surfaced, and Sakura was laughing.   
  
"Now, we're even." She said.   
  
Syaoran smiled and said, "Fair enough."   
  
"Come here." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran shrugged his shoulders and walked over to stand in front of her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and brought   
  
her lips up to his. Syaoran loosely wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
When they pulled back, Sakura said "I lost my shirt."   
  
Syaoran laughed, "Oh, well, you look better without it."  
  
Sakura slightly blushed. "Thanks."   
  
Syaoran smiled and they leaned in and kissed again. When they pulled back, Syaoran asked, "Are you hungry?"   
  
"Slightly." Sakura replied.   
  
"Would you bring the surf board in?" Syaoran asked as he grabbed the board and sail.  
  
"Sure." Sakura replied. She put the board under her arm again and walked onto the beach. She looked back and saw Syaoran   
  
following at a slower pace.   
  
"Go to the car." He told her.  
  
Sakura nodded and headed for the car. She let the surf board lean against the car. Syaoran set the board and sail down on   
  
the ground. He began to take it apart. Sakura watched with interest as he detached the sail from the board. He strapped the   
  
board back onto the rack. Then he put on the grey round things and set the surf board on top. He strapped everything up.   
  
Then, he began to take the sail apart. He strapped the parts of the sail to the other side of the rack. After he did all   
  
that he sighed heavily.   
  
"That's a pain in the ass I tell you." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura smiled. "I'll get the snacks out of the car." She got them out of the back seat. Syaoran opened the trunk and got out  
  
the two chairs. He set them up and told Sakura to put the snacks in the trunk. He left the trunk open. They sat in the   
  
chairs and munched on snacks and talked.   
  
Some guys in a car road by and whistled and hooted at Sakura. Syaoran stuck up both his middle fingers and yelled,   
  
"FUCK OFF!" Some of the guys flicked him off in return, but they kept going. Syaoran watched after them. Sakura had had that   
  
happen to her before, and she flicked them off. It had a lot more affect when Syaoran did it of course.   
  
"Thanks." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "Some guys don't know how to get girls."   
  
Sakura smiled. She was liking Syaoran more and more. I think I'll enjoy this more than I thought I would.  
  
They watched the sun set and then headed for Syaoran's apartment. They were getting closer and closer. Maybe being together   
  
24/7 would work out.   
  
A/N: Yes, I know. Wind surfing is still on my mind. Yes, everything is true about how to get the sail up and ride and such.   
  
It's really fun though, and I thought it added a fun bit to the story. Keep reviewing please. Sorry about getting this   
  
chapter out late. 


	8. Captured?

Sakura's Innocence  
  
Chapter8: Captured?  
By:Akira006  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!  
  
Akira006: Hey. Sorry but I was having writers block(I was also writing new fan fics). You all heard about the technical problems FanFiction.net was having so that is another reason why this is out late. Also I was surfing Wednesday and Friday the 28th. I know first it's wind surfing and now surfing. What can I say? I'm an extreme author. Heheh. Um . . . right. Thanks for all the support peoples. I'm glad you all like it. So here's the 8th chapter of Sakura's Innocence.  
  
Tomoyo was still afraid. At least Eriol and Sakura and Syaoran had special powers. She of course didn't. She felt   
like a little child clinging onto Eriol's arm or something. And being with Eriol all the time only reminded her of it. Not   
that she didn't like Eriol. He was really sweet and hot, but she felt so helpless.   
  
"What do you think?" Tomoyo was brought back out of her thoughts.   
  
"W-What?"   
  
Eriol smiled and said, "I had a feeling you weren't listening."  
  
"Sorry, it's just- I mean, I was just thinking."  
  
"May I ask what about?"   
  
"I believe you've already asked." Tomoyo took a second to decide wether or not to tell him. "I just feel so helpless. I mean   
you and Sakura and Syaoran have magical powers. I on the other hand don't. I can't protect myself against this. It's not   
fair." Tomoyo confessed.  
  
Eriol sighed. "I can understand that, but I really don't know what to say right now." He looked at her. "I mean, do you want   
me to say something that will instantly make you feel better or something?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at him and said, "No." She shook her head and said, "There's no need for you to get defensive. God knows I feel  
vulnerable now." She felt tears pulsing at the back of her eyes. She looked away to hide them from Eriol.   
  
He gently touched her shoulder, "I'm sorry."   
  
Tomoyo felt the lump in her throat growing, "Don't worry 'bout it." It came out as a squeak. Why am I crying? She silently   
asked herself.   
  
"You ok?" He asked softly.  
  
His voice was soothing to Tomoyo. "I'm fine." She replied and added a little laugh to prove.  
  
"Then, why are you crying?"   
  
Tomoyo honestly didn't know how to answer that. "Is that a rhetorical question?" She finally looked at him.  
  
Eriol didn't answer. He looked at her, I mean really looked at her. His blue eyes looked deeply into Tomoyo's lavender eyes.   
He could see her feelings and emotions in her eyes. Tomoyo knew what he was doing and wanted to hide it from him, but she   
couldn't look away from those deep blue eyes.   
  
She's afraid. Eriol thought to himself. She's afraid of me seeing her feelings. She's angry or more so frustrated. She has   
feelings of pain. But where's the source of them? He finally gave up and diverted his gaze from her eyes. He looked down.   
  
Tomoyo was finally able to look away as Eriol did so. She didn't know why, but she got up and said, "Excuse me." Before   
making her way out the doors of the café. She just felt like she needed to get away. She began to run in no direction in   
particular. She felt like she needed to get as far away as possible. She needed to run from something. She collapsed in   
tears and pain. Her whole body was aching. She could hardly breath. Tomoyo finally lifted her head and looked around her.   
She was in Penguin Park. She smiled to herself and stood up. She slowly walked over to one of the swings and sat in it. She   
let her head fall back as she sighed heavily. When she had regained her regular heart beat, she got up and began to walk.   
Again in no direction in particular. Then she suddenly felt like something had enveloped her and was making it hard for her   
to breath. She gasped for breath and began running. It was taking all her energy to keep from falling and keep running. She   
grabbed her side which was now aching as though a knife was being stabbed into her continuously. She heard footsteps behind   
her, and she began running faster. She was afraid it was trying to kill her. She realized she needed Eriol. She tripped and   
fell. Her captor was quickly by her side. She did her best to fight, but it was a lot stronger than she was. She was only   
able to put a scratch on its cheek with her nail. "ERIOL!" She screamed out before everything went black.   
  
Her eyes slowly opened. It was pitch black. Tomoyo was lying in a bed with the covers over her. She sat up and panic   
raced to her. She was captured. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath. She quickly got out of the bed and stumbled around   
until she found a door knob. She turned it. It was unlocked. Tomoyo silently laughed to herself. She was now in a hallway or   
so it appeared. She saw a light at the end of it. I might as well. Tomoyo thought to herself. She silently crept toward the   
light. This was slowly becoming really familiar. Maybe I was partially awake when he brought me here. Tomoyo shrugged her   
shoulders. When she was at the end of the hallway, she looked around the corner. Surprise hit her straight in the face.   
Eriol was asleep on the couch. Tomoyo took a double take on the surroundings. It was Eriol's apartment. Tomoyo was confused.   
Then a thought hit her. Eriol came to my rescue. She smiled and slowly walked over to kneel next to him. She looked at his   
face lovingly. My hero. She thought to herself. Her eyes scanned his face and stopped on something. Eriol had a cut on his   
cheek. Tomoyo gently ran her finger or it. It was thin and not deep. Now, she was really confused.   
  
Suddenly Eriol opened his eyes. He looked at her sighed heavily. Tomoyo quickly took her finger away from his face.  
  
"You have some explaining to do!" Tomoyo said angrily.  
  
"I was about to say the same to you." Eriol commented.  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"Like I need to explain." Eriol sighed and continued, "You ran out of the café and to Penguin Park where I finally caught up   
with you. Then you got up and walked. Then you started running and I ran after you. You tripped and fell and I tried to help   
you. You started fighting and scratched me on my cheek. Then fainted. I carried you back to my apartment."  
  
"You put a spell on me to make me faint didn't you?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.  
  
"I didn't have to. Your body was too exhausted for it to handle fighting and running and the emotional state you were in so   
it shut down."  
  
"Oh." Tomoyo said quietly. She looked at Eriol, "I suppose I owe you an apology."  
  
Eriol shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter. I really don't care." He had a tint of annoyance in his voice.   
  
"Sorry." Tomoyo said. She obviously had been a pain. He had carried her all the way to his apartment? He must really like me   
or maybe he was just trying to be nice. I really like him. Tomoyo stopped herself. I'm talking to myself. Freaky . . .  
  
"Hello?"   
  
Tomoyo was brought out of her thoughts. "Uh, what?"  
  
"Am I really that boring?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No, I was just caught up in my thoughts once again."  
  
"You should listen to people every once in a while. It's rude if you don't.""Sorry." She did not seem to be getting on   
Eriol's good side tonight.  
  
"Forget it." Eriol ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Tomoyo and asked, "Are you going to beg for something? You can   
sit on the couch."  
  
Tomoyo hadn't realized she was still kneeling. She slightly blushed and got up and sat next to Eriol. "Eriol, I'm sorry for   
whatever it is I did to get on your nerves." Tomoyo said quietly. She felt like crying. Eriol had never been this mean to   
her. God, she shouldn't have thought of crying because here come the tears.  
  
Eriol was surprised at this. He looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. "Oh, don't cry." He said softly. "I'm just not   
having a good mood swing." He put his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Eriol felt bad for the way he   
acted now. Tomoyo accepted his open arms and quietly cried on his shoulder. It was something about crying. Every time you   
want to stop, you cry harder. Tomoyo's crying turned to soft sniffles. Eriol let his hand slide down to her lower back for a   
better grip on her.  
  
Tomoyo pulled back and looked at Eriol. "Are you getting fresh?"  
  
Eriol blushed ferociously. "No!" He cried out and quickly let go of her.  
  
Tomoyo laughed and said, "I was just kidding, but once again I wouldn't care if you were."  
  
Eriol sighed. He laughed for no reason except that he felt like laughing.  
  
"What?!" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I really don't know."He answered with a smile.  
  
"You seem to be in a better mood though I probably just jinxed it."  
  
Eriol shook his head and said, "No, I think just being around you made it better."  
  
Tomoyo slightly blushed. That was so sweet. One thing about Eriol was he always seemed to know how to say something to make   
her feel better. They just sat there and stared at each other for a while before leaning in and kissing one another. It was   
a soft sweet kiss. When they pulled back, Tomoyo cuddled up closer to Eriol and they eventually fell asleep.   
  
A/N: Sweet, huh? Ppls, sorry 'bout getting it out late, but I have a lot of new stories if you all wanna check 'em out.   
Please R+R! 


End file.
